Star
by surprisedreader
Summary: Holland shows up a few days early to Matthews house and finds his lover all dressed up and ready to go out. a Netherlands/canada fic Canada is dressed as Jeffree Star! Smut


This is another Canada/Netherlands fic…good lord they consume meeeee! Ok anyway this is dedicated to Capitan Giggles Lord Of The Faeries! I do hope this is up to your standards and I didn't mess it up to badly. So everyone please enjoy and as always review!

Netherlands blinked his amber eyes once, then twice, then once more before keeping them closed and counting slowly to five before opening them again. The sight before him didn't change. "Is that real?" not what he had intended to say but an important question all the same.

"Um…yes." Was his timid reply.

"France is going to kill you." When Matthew flinched and looked away Holland nervously rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to retract the words without looking like a complete idiot. "I…like it…I mean. You look real good…where are you going exactly?"

Matthew looked up at Netherlands and bit at a bright pink, lipstick covered lip. "I was headed to a…rave eh…You weren't supposed to be here for two more days" he said softly, looking embarrassed.

"A rave?" the taller man asked before looking at the floor. Shit, he had wanted to come early and surprised his lover, not come early and embarrass the shit out of him. The tip of hot pink, opened toed pumps came into view, covering the white tile he had been trying to scowl holes into.

"Holland…" said nation tried to swallow but found his mouth dry as the Sahara Desert. His eyes traveled up all the exposed flesh of Matthew's shaved legs before they came to dark blue short shorts. Dragging his eyes up a little higher he took in the top. It was a thin, black thing, falling off the Canadians shoulder as if he already knew how hot it was going to be inside whatever club he'd been heading. He heard an exasperated sigh and his name called again so he forced his amber orbs back up to Matthew's makeup covered face. He had never seen his lover with so much powder and paint on. Normally when he got the other to dress up in any Lolita outfits it was always light and barely there. But this…This was completely different.

His pouting lips were the same shade of pink as his shoes and the blush that was painted onto his high cheekbones. His eyelashes seemed a mile long and excessively think as they curled upwards and his beautiful purple eyes were completely surrounded by some sort of shining sea green shadow and a solid stripe of liner. His whole face was also smoothed over letting Netherlands know that there was also some sort of base covering his lover's skin as well.

Netherlands stilled his racing heart and reached up, lacing hands through the most startling part of the whole ensemble. Silky smooth, healthy, thick and wavy, bright pink tresses weaved through his large fingers. He couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up in his chest.

"Mattie, can you please explain to me what is going on with this look? I mean not that I don't absolutely adore it, I'm just wondering made ya dress so…enticingly while I'm not around." Holland hooked an arm around his Canadian's waist pulling him forward so they were flush against one another as he slipped a hand into Canada's back pocket.

"Some of my people were hosting a rave not far from here; I was invited and told me to dress up. I asked how I should dress up and they said like a famous person, they suggested me to be Jeffree Star but I didn't know who that was so I looked him up when I got home. I really needed to go out and be with my people to get a little energy boost so parties are great for that. I was iffy at first but I didn't wanna back out, so I figured I would just use the wash out hair dye...but it didn't hold the hair in place, just dye it for the look. They told me if I didn't do my best they wouldn't let me in and I'm sure they were just kidding but I didn't wanna take the chance cause I really need the boost so I had the lady at the hair salon help me and-" Holland blinked listening to his boyfriend ramble on and did the only thing he could think of to quiet the Canadian. He kissed him right on his bright pink lips.

The lipstick tasted a little strange but that didn't stop Netherlands from flicking his tongue over the plump lips to eagerly ask for entrance which he was vigorously given permission. They battled for a moment before Matthew took control and lead them into a slow passionate kiss that left them both burning and breathless. Once Holland felt the pink haired man relax in his arms he pulled back and smiled widely.

"You're cute when you get all flustered trying to explain things. I like it." He slowly walked them backwards listening to the click of Matt's heels until the shorter nation's back hit the counter. Canada muttered something about being late but Netherlands paid him no mind.

"You're almost as tall as me on those things," he whispered against the pink haired man's ear. "And you're wearing your contacts. Honestly Matthew, what did you think would happen when I saw you?"

"To be fair I didn't think you would see me at all," Matthew pouted but eeped when he was lifted up and set on his counter top.

"Semantics" Netherlands replied, smiling widely as he jerked down the blue jeans and moaned at the sight.

"No underpants Mattie? Jesus you're killin me babe." Before Matthew had a chance to answer the Dutchman leaned down and swallowed his half hard cock whole. It wasn't often the light haired brunet went down on Matthew, but when he did the noises the Canadian made were definitely worth the sore throat he would have in the morning from deep throating his well-endowed lover. "A-ah god Netherlands! P-plea-ah S'il vous plait! Je vous en prie!" (Please! I beg of you)

Netherlands chuckled and held thin hips in place as he set his own pace as to not be choked. As much as he loved his boyfriend, Matthew was much too big to be thrusting his own accord into Holland's mouth when he was fully hardened.

The taller nation ran his tongue along the underside of Matthew's cock and flicked it against the slit at the tip of his penis making Matthew scream. He wrapped a hand around the enlarged shaft and squeezed making the Canadian moan dropping his head back as he started to pump him. The saliva slick cock felt warm in the Dutchman's hand. God he should do this more often. Relaxing his throat he accepted his lover all the way down till it hit the back of his esophagus and then pressed on forcing the giant nation all the way into his mouth and swallowed.

That was all it took for Matthew to scream and find his finish nearly choking Holland who jerked back in surprise. Netherlands swallowed all of the cum down before pulling back and coughing a little as he laughed. "You're so easy to please! Now you won't even be that late." He teased making Matthew blush as he tried to catch his breath.

For his trouble Holland received a bright pink heel to the chest knocking him on his ass as he laughed harder. Matthew jerked his shorts back on and stormed past his amused lover. "I hate you so much," he muttered, face bright red of embarrassment.

"Don't stay out to late Mattie! I want a chance to jump your bones again before Francis finds out what you did to your hair and makes you shave it all off!" He called lying back on the floor and crossing his arms behind his head, pleased with himself.

"Bite me!" Matthew shouted back before leaving the house. Netherlands smiled at the sound of the door shutting and then three seconds later opening back up. The soft sounds of Matthew's heels on the floor filled the house until the dressed up nation was standing above him blushing cutely.

"May I help you?" Holland asked sitting up.

"I just…forgot to say thanks for…you know um-"

"Services rendered?" The brunet asked playfully, loving the way Matthew blushed even redder.

"Uh ya…that." Matthew replied leaning down and giving him a kiss. "So…thanks…I won't stay out too late so I could maybe…show you my proper appreciation." And with that he sauntered away hips swaying suggestively and leaving Holland painfully hard and unable to look away. "Well hot damn…" he said smiling wider.

"Mattie hon, I might just have to make you a little later than planned."

Review?


End file.
